The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Communication networks, such as computer networks, typically include several interconnected communication devices that communicate with each other using data units e.g., packets, frames and so on). Various tools have been developed for discovering various aspects of a physical topology of a communication network, and displaying network connections.